Sanctuary
by Eleanore Ruth
Summary: Somthing Different~~Lily and James haven't seen each other for a year...but somthing horrible happens to bring them back together; Rating may go up..we'll see


A/N Ok this is my first story on this board..although I've written a few. I haven't been able to find anything else like this story on this site so I thought I'd throw my two cents in. It's a little angsty a little fluffy pure Lily & James. The story sets up its on time line so just read & enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer~ as much as I may want to be I'm not JKR and therefore don't own any of the characters in this story; like any of you though I might anyways!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stillness had laid its comforting blanket over the Welsh countryside. Crisp puffs of air stirred the few remaining leaves in the treetops; and cycloned those already fallen.  
  
Only the stars interrupted the serenity. Acting as beacons to all those who laid below them, calling out that someone may follow. A single petite figure imposed on the picturesque scene.  
  
The wind, cruel and cold, opposed in intrusion and sent gusts coursing over her frame. Even this did not deter her from gazing longingly into the havens. Slowly, her heavy eyelids fell; abandoning to the dreams that she had forbidden her self to think of.  
  
Thoughts of a love that had been maliciously pulled from her grasp by evil in its purest form. Dreams were now the only remaining shreds of her deepest desires for true happiness.  
  
The wind suddenly began its fierce protest to her presence rousing her from dreams back to reality. A smile of desperate sorrow and twisted fate crossed her lips at the thought of the reality she awakened back into; her world.  
  
Innocence had been the first victim of the vicious life she had blindly waltzed into, followed closely by her naïve ideals romance and good triumphing over evil. Again the callous wind blew against her figure and she stood, complying to its request.  
  
Lightly brushing the damp leaves from her jeans she began ambling towards her humble shelter. It was her only refuge from the life she now led, away from the lies, fake emotions and secrets untold. She had fled from them, tried to leave them behind in London, forget the very memories that she had engraved into her mind; especially him.  
  
It was funny really, he was the one person who could hurt her more than anyone else yet he was the very person she craved more than she did air. With piercing blue eyes that bore straight into the depths of her soul, taking so much more than he could return to her. The fear she felt from the openness he caused frightened her more than anything and yet their attachment to each other ran so much deeper than they could admit.  
  
Leaves softly crunched beneath her feet, each emitting a cry she wouldn't allow escaper her own lips. Crunch Death Eaters Crunch Tom Riddle, Voldermort, Malfoy, Vernon, Petunia, loss, lies, Marauders, James.His name resonated in her mind.  
  
If she still believed in wishing a deliriously happy dream would have enveloped her mind but wishes were feeble wisps of nothing and wasted hope. In London wishes and dreams were nonexistent she couldn't allow herself to dwell on them, but here, away from all distractions, he ruled her thoughts.  
  
She was a school girl again, wishing at every waking moment she might see him. But no one knew about this little cottage tucked away in Whales, not even he could magically appear with out her knowing; the proper precautions had been taken to ensure that when the cottage was bought. There were enough safe guards surrounding the small home one might of thought it was some kind of illegal base of operations. No, there was defiantly no way James would just randomly appear; yet another dream killed before it truly began.  
  
The wind rustled the trees into singing their soft chorus, each voice ringing in the air as Lily approached the dark house. A chill settled on her and, shivering, Lily ambled down the short walk towards her door. Suddenly a figure glided in front of her and she drew back, her hand swiftly reaching for her wand. 


End file.
